Ombre
by Lonion-chan
Summary: Eric est un jeune garçon dont la vie se résume à se cacher, se cacher chez lui, se cacher à l'école. Ne vous fiez pas au résumé .
1. Ombre

**Hey! Alors voilà ma première histoire! J'apprécierai des commentaires, pas trop agressifs non plus hein ^^'... Bonne lecture! :**

 **Partie 1: Le sol**

 **Chapitre 1: L'école**

Le réveil sonne, je tape dessus et referme les yeux pour me replonger dans l'ombre.

-Éric! Éric!

Ma mère. Marina Shy. Je me souviens vaguement de son visage, juste de ses cheveux de feu, comme dansants autour de son visage et ses grands yeux verts.

Je me couvre le visage, attendant avec appréhension la suite, le moment où ma mère va me sortir du lit, m'obligeant à quitter les ombres.

Elle allume la lumière et tire la couverture de dessus ma tête.

-Debout!

 _Il ne faut pas être en retard à l'école!_

-Il ne faut pas...

-... être en retard à l'école, oui m'man, je sais.

Elle ferme la porte de ma chambre, et je me lève, la tête baissée. Il y a longtemps que je ne me souviens plus de ma chambre précisément, mis à part du sol: du parquet dont j'ai pu observer le moindre détail. À trois pas, une égratignure. À côté du meuble, une balafre. Derrière mon lit, un trou minuscule, semblable à une gueule de crocodile ouverte.

Toujours la tête baissée, je glisse ma main sur la porte lisse et froide de mon armoire, pas besoin de tâtonner, j'ai pris l'habitude de me repérer grâce à la petite griffure que je sens sous mon pouce, la poignée de la porte de l'armoire se trouve à mon index et je n'ai plus qu'à le saisir pour ouvrir la porte.

Tout cela en deux secondes.

Je monte mon bras droits jusqu'à ce que je commence à sentir mes muscles se contractés, et je saisit un pantalon à la matière rêche. Je le fais glisser sous mon bras puis je passe aux tee-shirts. Je plonge ma main dans les tissus doux et froids et j'en saisit un, tout simple, mon préféré.

Je m'habille après avoir pris une douche et je descends en vitesse pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

-Éric Shy!

Mon beau-père, je ne me souviens presque pas de lui non plus. Je me souviens qu'il était grand et gras, que ses cheveux étaient huileux et qu'il lové souvent sa main velue autours d'une canette de bière.

-J'ai trouvé une école pour les cas comme toi.

 _Les cas comme moi._ Oui parce qu'en fait, je suis un cas.

-T'as intérêt à te bouger et à t'adapter, pigé?

Je hoche la tête, toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Écoute ce que te dit ton beau-père, me dit ma mère. Il dit ça pour ton bien.

Je hoche la tête à nouveau.

-Je vais devoir vous laisser, annonce-t-elle, je travaille toute la semaine et je ne tiens pas à être en retard.

Ma mère est professionnelle dans le commerce international, aussi, elle est rarement à la maison.

Elle remonte les cheveux qui tombent devant mon visage et m'embrasse sur le front en me souhaitant une bonne année et en me disant de bien travailler, puis je l'entends embrasser mon beau-père, se mouvoir et aller dans la cuisine. Je saisis mon sac d'école et le plan qui, je le sais, est sur la table.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et je me sers de la carte pour trouver mon école. Ma mère y a tracé au gros feutre rouge l'itinéraire pour aller dans ma nouvelle école, l'école des fous.

Avec le temps, j'ai appris à marcher dans la rue la tête baissée, sans jamais heurter quelqu'un, pour ça, j'écoute le bruit des pas, je sens l'odeur salée de l'air, qui est différent au passage de quelqu'un. Mes sens en sont devenus plus développés. Mon ouïe fine m'est d'une aide précieuse pour entendre les pas et les paroles des passants qui me couvrent d'insultes en pensant que je vais leur rentrer dedans.

Ma timidité, ce complexe horrible qui me hante depuis longtemps.

 **Chapitre 2: Comment tout a commencé**

Je saisis le cadre posé sur la table de nuit de ma mère et regarde la photo de mon père dans l'encadrement. C'était un bel homme et son sourire étincelait de gentillesse. Le miel autour de son visage descend en cascades ondulées et délicieuses tandis que ses yeux sont tels des feuilles de menthe glacées et tendres. Il possède une petite cicatrice sur la joue, lui donnant un air charmeur.

Mon beau-père m'arrache le cadre des mains.

-J'veux pas te voir le regarder, pigé? Sale mioche!

Je le regarda dans les yeux. Il m'a donné une bonne claque et je n'ai plus regardé depuis.

Je n'ai jamais retrouvé le cadre, la seule photo de mon père, la seule chose que j'avais de lui.

Peut-être que l'amour, ça se gagne, ai-je dit à ma peluche ce soir-là. Je ne suis peut-être pas un bon garçon.

J'avais sept ans, ma mère et mon beau-père étaient mariés depuis trois ans. Au début il s'était montrer très sympa avec nous, jusqu'à ce qu'il me face découvrir sa face cachée de crétin inter-planétaire.

Ma peluche, je l'ai appelée Ken, comme dans Barbie. Mais je me suis dis que peut-être la poupée Ken en avait marre d'être une poupée, alors je lui est donné l'occasion d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Je raconte tout à Ken.

À l'école, je n'ai pas d'ami. J'ai des ennemis.

Quelques mois plus tard, on est convoqués à un rendez-vous pour voir mon professeur principal, ma mère était là, elle ne travaillait pas et mon beau-père avait pris la peine de se déplacer.

Le regard chaleureux de mon professeur se fit ressentir lorsque nous sommes entrés dans sa salle de classe.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et son sourire disparut. Il nous a salués et nous nous sommes assis.

-Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose en particulier, c'est pour cela que je vous ai convoqués. C'est à propos de votre fils, expliqua-t-il en regardant ma mère.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiète.

Monsieur Poison m'a regardé dans les yeux, l'air navré.

-C'est qu'il a l'air d'avoir... un _problème_. Comme s'il avait quelque chose d' _inhabituel_.

Ma mère hocha la tête et Frank me passa la langue _discrètement_.

-A-t-il... des problèmes particuliers à la maison? Un stress quelconque?

-Il a toujours été stressé pour rien, informa mon beau-père.

Monsieur Poison arqua un sourcil et il étudia mon visage inexpressif.

-En fait, il ne parle jamais en cours et il semble être trop calme pour un enfant de son âge. À l'école, tout le monde semble être méchant avec lui, j'essaie bien de faire quelque chose, mais ils continuent tout de même. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Éric?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Cette conversation est terminée! S'exclame ma mère. Il est l'heure de souper pour nous, désolée Monsieur.

Mon professeur sembla remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose. J'en étais très content. Mais il n'ajouta rien et nous sommes partis.

Le soir, ma mère est sortie en discothèque avec ses amies et m'a laissé seul avec mon beau-père.

Seul.

-Tu m'écoutes?!

J'ai failli lever les yeux, mais je les rebaisse, de peur qu'il me gronde. Je trempe ma cuillère dans la soupe verte que ma mère a préparée à l'avance.

-J'ai dit à ta mère qu'on devrait te mettre dans une école pour les _fous_ , elle est d'accord bien sûr. Je vais me renseigner pour en trouver une. Pigé?

Je hoche la tête et il me laisse tranquille jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Après le souper, je me suis glissé sous la couette et le lendemain, à l'école, la journée à été pénible pour moi.

Pendant le cours de français, nous avons travaillé sur les mots.

-Bien, avait dit Madame Martin, donnez moi des exemples de mots où l'on entends pas le "h"!

-Hirondelle!

-Hippopotame!

-Cacahuète, ai-je dis tout doucement.

Je n'ai pas compris leur réaction, mais tout le monde a ri, et mon professeur semblait très en colère.

J'ai regardé les yeux de mon professeur, plein d' interrogations, me demandant pourquoi tout le monde riait.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et de vouloir te rendre intéressant, en plus ce n'était pas drôle! M'a t-elle hurlé au visage. Et on ne regarde pas un adulte dans les yeux!

Elle m'a donné un coup de règle sur les mains et j'ai reçu des boulettes de papier durant toute la matinée.

À la cantine, j'étais seul à ma table jusqu'à ce que je voie des enfants de mon âge passer à côté de moi et me donner une grande tape derrière la tête.

-Cacahuète! M'interpelle Jules Law.

-T'es nul, m'a dit un autre.

J'ai essayé de me contrôler, mais je me suis levé et je lui ai dit:

-Il n'y a rien de drôle!

-Non, m'a dit Jules en riant, c'est toi qui est drôle.

Je me suis assis et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, il l'a très mal pris et m'a insulté.

 _Je dois avoir un problème avec mes yeux._

Mes simples yeux, mes yeux bleus sombres.

Alors le soir avec Ken j'ai inventé une histoire. J'avais des supers-pouvoirs.

Je n'ai plus osé regarder les gens jusqu'à mes dix ans. Et puis je me suis dis que mon pouvoir magique devait être parti, depuis le temps. Et puis c'était dur de marcher dans la rue ou bien même dans ma chambre sans lever les yeux, cela relevait du défi pour moi.

Alors un jour, j'ai levé les yeux, j'ai regardé mon beau-père et il m'a donné une claque.

\- C'est quoi ce regard? Me regarde pas comme ça le mioche!

J'ai rebaissé les yeux.

J'ai essayé avec mes camarades et mes professeurs vu que je changeais d'école tout les ans en raison de ma timidité et de mes mauvais résultats oraux et écrits. Les résultats n'étaient pas meilleurs.

Je n'ai plus levé la tête jusqu'à mes quinze ans. J'ai alors refait le test et le résultat était bien pire.

Et puis un jour, ma mère a installé un miroir dans ma chambre.

C'était un magnifique miroir dont les contours ont étaient faits main. De magnifique courbes grises et brillantes étaient entrelacées et il prenait beaucoup de place.

Je me suis longuement regardé dedans: ma tignasse brune mon corps fin, élancé et mes larges épaules.

Je me suis approché un peu pour détaillés mes yeux. Chez moi on a pas le droit de se regarder trop longtemps dans un miroir, de peur de devenir narcissique. C'est la seule et pourtant étrange règle dans la maison.

Mes yeux, d'un bleu profond sont nervurés de légères craquelures délicates s'enfonçant doucement dans mes pupilles noires encre. Des reflets donnent de la vie, du volume et du pétillant à mes yeux.

Il n'y a rien de bizarre. D'ailleurs je trouve que mes yeux sont superbes.

Mais depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais relevé la tête. La nuit, je m'entraîne à marcher tête baissée, me repéré grâce aux sons, aux blessures qui recouvrent le sol.

Mon beau-père me disait d'aller dormir mais comme il ne vérifiais pas si je lui obéissais et que ma mère travaille toute la semaine depuis mes douze ans, je peu m'entraîner autant de fois qu'il le faut.

C'est horrible. Ça me tue de devoir m'entraîner à ne pas regarder les gens. Parfois il m'arrive de pleurer, mais dans ces moments je sors Ken que j'ai gardé avec moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'on me parle, je réponds, mais pas en regardant dans les yeux, en regardant l'ombre de la personne. Bien sûr, le problème lorsqu'il fait sombre c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'ombre. Mis à part cela l'astuce, c'est de parler à l'ombre.

Dernièrement, j'ai fais des recherche sur internet, et j'ai compris que j'avais attrapé la Timidité.


	2. Ombre Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: Comment tout a commencé

Je saisis le cadre posé sur la table de nuit de ma mère et regarde la photo de mon père dans l'encadrement. C'était un bel homme et son sourire étincelait de gentillesse. Le miel autour de son visage descend en cascades ondulées et délicieuses tandis que ses yeux sont tels des feuilles de menthe glacées et tendres. Il possède une petite cicatrice sur la joue, lui donnant un air charmeur.

Mon beau-père m'arrache le cadre des mains.

\- J'veux pas te voir le regarder, pigé? Sale mioche!

Je le regarda dans les yeux. Il m'a donné une bonne claque et je n'ai plus regardé depuis.

Je n'ai jamais retrouvé le cadre, la seule photo de mon père, la seule chose que j'avais de lui.

\- Peut-être que l'amour, ça se gagne, ai-je dit à ma peluche ce soir-là. Je ne suis peut-être pas un bon garçon.

J'avais sept ans, ma mère et mon beau-père étaient mariés depuis trois ans. Au début il s'était montrer très sympa avec nous, jusqu'à ce qu'il me face découvrir sa face cachée de crétin inter-planétaire.

Ma peluche, je l'ai appelée Ken, comme dans Barbie. Mais je me suis dis que peut-être la poupée Ken en avait marre d'être une poupée, alors je lui est donné l'occasion d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Je raconte tout à Ken.

À l'école, je n'ai pas d'ami. J'ai des ennemis.

Quelques mois plus tard, on est convoqués à un rendez-vous pour voir mon professeur principal, ma mère était là, elle ne travaillait pas et mon beau-père avait pris la peine de se déplacer.

Le regard chaleureux de mon professeur se fit ressentir lorsque nous sommes entrés dans sa salle de classe.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et son sourire disparut. Il nous a salués et nous nous sommes assis.

\- Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose en particulier, c'est pour cela que je vous ai convoqués. C'est à propos de votre fils, expliqua-t-il en regardant ma mère.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiète.

Monsieur Poison m'a regardé dans les yeux, l'air navré.

\- C'est qu'il a l'air d'avoir... un _problème_. Comme s'il avait quelque chose d' _inhabituel_.

Ma mère hocha la tête et Frank me passa la langue _discrètement_.

\- A-t-il... des problèmes particuliers à la maison? Un stress quelconque?

\- Il a toujours été stressé pour rien, informa mon beau-père.

Monsieur Poison arqua un sourcil et il étudia mon visage inexpressif.

\- En fait, il ne parle jamais en cours et il semble être trop calme pour un enfant de son âge. À l'école, tout le monde semble être méchant avec lui, j'essaie bien de faire quelque chose, mais ils continuent tout de même. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Éric?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Cette conversation est terminée! S'exclame ma mère. Il est l'heure de souper pour nous, désolée Monsieur.

Mon professeur sembla remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose. J'en étais très content. Mais il n'ajouta rien et nous sommes partis.

Le soir, ma mère est sortie en discothèque avec ses amies et m'a laissé seul avec mon beau-père.

Seul.

\- Tu m'écoutes?!

J'ai failli lever les yeux, mais je les rebaisse, de peur qu'il me gronde. Je trempe ma cuillère dans la soupe verte que ma mère a préparée à l'avance.

\- J'ai dit à ta mère qu'on devrait te mettre dans une école pour les _fous_ , elle est d'accord bien sûr. Je vais me renseigner pour en trouver une. Pigé?

Je hoche la tête et il me laisse tranquille jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Après le souper, je me suis glissé sous la couette et le lendemain, à l'école, la journée à été pénible pour moi.

Pendant le cours de français, nous avons travaillé sur les mots.

\- Bien, avait dit Madame Martin, donnez moi des exemples de mots où l'on entends pas le "h"!

\- Hirondelle!

\- Hippopotame!

\- Cacahuète, ai-je dis tout doucement.

Je n'ai pas compris leur réaction, mais tout le monde a ri, et mon professeur semblait très en colère.

J'ai regardé les yeux de mon professeur, plein d' interrogations, me demandant pourquoi tout le monde riait.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et de vouloir te rendre intéressant, en plus ce n'était pas drôle! M'a t-elle hurlé au visage. Et on ne regarde pas un adulte dans les yeux!

Elle m'a donné un coup de règle sur les mains et j'ai reçu des boulettes de papier durant toute la matinée.

À la cantine, j'étais seul à ma table jusqu'à ce que je voie des enfants de mon âge passer à côté de moi et me donner une grande tape derrière la tête.

\- Cacahuète! M'interpelle Jules Law.

\- T'es nul, m'a dit un autre.

J'ai essayé de me contrôler, mais je me suis levé et je lui ai dit:

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle!

\- Non, m'a dit Jules en riant, c'est toi qui est drôle, me coupa-t-il net.

Je me suis assis et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, il l'a très mal pris et m'a insulté.

 _Je dois avoir un problème avec mes yeux._

Mes simples yeux, mes yeux bleus sombres.

Alors le soir avec Ken j'ai inventé une histoire. J'avais des supers-pouvoirs.

Je n'ai plus osé regarder les gens jusqu'à mes dix ans. Et puis je me suis dis que mon pouvoir magique devait être parti, depuis le temps. Et puis c'était dur de marcher dans la rue ou bien même dans ma chambre sans lever les yeux, cela relevait du défi pour moi.

Alors un jour, j'ai levé les yeux, j'ai regardé mon beau-père et il m'a donné une claque.

\- C'est quoi ce regard? Me regarde pas comme ça le mioche!

J'ai rebaissé les yeux.

J'ai essayé avec mes camarades et mes professeurs vu que je changeais d'école tout les ans en raison de ma timidité et de mes mauvais résultats oraux et écrits. Les résultats n'étaient pas meilleurs.

Je n'ai plus levé la tête jusqu'à mes quinze ans. J'ai alors refait le test et le résultat était bien pire.

Et puis un jour, ma mère a installé un miroir dans ma chambre.

C'était un magnifique miroir don les contours ont étaient faits main. De magnifique courbes grises et brillantes étaient entrelacées et il prenait beaucoup de place.

Je me suis longuement regardé dedans: ma tignasse brune mon corps fin, élancé et mes larges épaules.

Je me suis approché un peu pour détaillés mes yeux. Chez moi on a pas le droit de se regarder trop longtemps dans un miroir, de peur de devenir narcissique. C'est la seule et pourtant étrange règle dans la maison.

Mes yeux, d'un bleu profond sont nervurés de légères craquelures délicates s'enfonçant doucement dans mes pupilles noires encre. Des reflets donnent de la vie, du volume et du pétillant à mes yeux.

Il n'y a rien de bizarre. D'ailleurs je trouve que mes yeux sont superbes.

Mais depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais relevé la tête. La nuit, je m'entraîne à marcher tête baissée, me repéré grâce aux sons, aux blessures qui recouvrent le sol.

Mon beau-père me disait d'aller dormir mais comme il ne vérifiais pas si je lui obéissais et que ma mère travaille toute la semaine depuis mes douze ans, je peu m'entraîner autant de fois qu'il le faut.

C'est horrible. Ça me tu de devoir m'entraîner à ne pas regarder les gens. Parfois il m'arrive de pleurer, mais dans ces moments je sors Ken que j'ai gardé avec moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'on me parle, je réponds, mais pas en regardant dans les yeux, en regardant l'ombre de la personne. Bien sûr, le problème lorsqu'il fait sombre c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'ombre. Mis à part cela l'astuce, c'est de parler à l'ombre.

Dernièrement, j'ai fais des recherche sur internet, et j'ai compris que j'avais attrapé la Timidité.


End file.
